The present invention is directed to heating ventilating air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and especially to collection of event or operation data or information in HVAC systems.
Users of HVAC systems such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, homeowners may prefer that only minimal information be displayed or otherwise presented to them to inform them of details regarding operation of the HVAC system. Too much information may be confusing or frustrating to a homeowner. Further, there is little need for a homeowner to remember when certain events may have occurred.
In contrast, greater detail of information regarding operation or events regarding the HVAC system, including when events may have occurred, may be quite valuable to a serviceman seeking to diagnose or debug a problem. Generally speaking, the more information that may be made available regarding operation of an HVAC system, the easier it is to service the system, and the easier it is to develop improvements to the system.
The information is from a common system and may be collected at the same time, but it would be advantageous to present different presentations of the information—a less detailed version to a user, and a more detailed version to a serviceman or other professional.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for storing event information for an HVAC system that can present differing levels of information detail to different users.